Coming out of the shadows
by catchastar
Summary: Part 8: After hearing the door click shut Matilda hopped off of the lounge and rushed to lock and bolt all the doors. A KM fic
1. Chapter 1

**Coming out of the shadows**

**Part 1**

**Back in the Bay**

Kim Hyde had had many relationships, if he had actually taken the time to sit down and remember each one, well he would have laughed, laughed at himself and his misfortune in his relationships with ladies.

It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to leave summer bay 4 years earlier. But now he was back, with a backpack slung over his shoulder and ever so casually walking in boardies and wearing his favorite pair of thongs. He didn't understand why he had left in the first place, oh yeah; it was for his current love at the time

Kim shook his head and grinned, so much for his relationship with Kit, oh don't get him wrong, he liked Kit enough, he had even loved her at time, but she ended up being like the older sister he had never had and was always teasing him and he her. It was just a very comfortable friendship, and that was right for the both of them.

Some of town people nodded at him in acknowledgment and he grinned, Summer Bay hadn't forgotten him.

A young man from a distance waved his hand high in the air frantically and Kim laughed. As he approached him, he clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Hey Rob"

His friend hadn't changed much since he had last seen him, he still had the same mannerisms and despite the slightly older looking face he was still the same Robbie.

Robbie grinned

"Off in your own world there mate"

Kim Shrugged

"I was just thinking"

Robbie nodded "Tash is so excited, she's been cooking up a feast"

Kim tried his best not to shudder the last time he had eaten something made by Tash he had felt sick for the rest of the evening.

Robbie laughed " I know what your thinking Kim, and there's no need to worry, she's actually quite a good cook now"

Kim inwardly sighed in relief. And asked after his friend "How's Tash feeling"?

Robbie shrugged and a silly grin spread across his face "Well she doesn't have the morning sickness anymore, she's felling wonderful and looks even more beautiful"

Robbie sighed and Kim laughed.

He was happy for his friend. But part of him couldn't help but wish it were him. He had always wanted a family and a beautiful girl, and here was his best mate with both of the things he wanted.

He shook his head.

"I thought we'd stop by Mum's house first, I need to borrow her good plates "

Kim rolled his eyes "Really Rob you guys shouldn't go to so much trouble "

Robbie shrugged " I know it's not necessary but you know what Tasha's like when she gets an idea in her head". He briefly rubbed his own head "And I've just recently figured out that you should never argue with a pregnant woman"

Kim bit his lip to hold back his laughter.

They walked the rest of the way to the Hunters in silence. When they entered the house Kim couldn't help but feel he was back at home at last, he remembered his short time living here with a grin, while it was wonderful he could never live with Robbie again.

He turned to his friend "so who has the big room now?"

"Maddy had It last" he answered vaguely. Kim didn't seem to notice.

An image of a young Matilda entered his mind and he chuckled. "How is Maddy"?

Robbie walked by him into the kitchen

"Do you want a drink"? He asked avoiding the question.

Kim folded his arms "Not really"

Robbie took a glass from the shelf and filled it up with water and quickly gulped it down.

"Can you give me a hand with the plates"?

"Rob you didn't answer me"

Robbie shook his head "Sorry mate, must have been a million miles away"

"How's Maddy"?

Robbie sighed "Kim"

"Robbie what's going on, Is Matilda alright?" he asked starting to feel slightly concerned for his friends younger sister.

Robbie rubbed his face " I don't know"

"What"?

" I don't know, none of us know where she is".

TBC


	2. Run away

**Coming out of the shadows**

**Part 2**

**Run away**

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" he asked in shock

"She ran away Kim, We haven't seen or heard from her in two weeks"

Kim couldn't but take notice of how calm Robbie was

"So she just took off?" asked Kim unbelievably, this didn't sound like the Matilda he knew, she wouldn't just up and leave.

" This isn't the first time" he explained, " She has run away before"

He took a swig of his drink and moved over to the lounge " When we found the note Mum was frantic, we looked for her, phoned all her friends and nothing, Because she left a note, she 's not a missing person, she left on her own accord. All we can do is sit and wait"

" At first Scott, Henry and I were just angry that she'd done this again, but this is the longest she's ever been gone and now we're worried"

" Worried sick" he added under his breath but Kim still heard him

What's happened? He thought,

Not aware that he had said this aloud Robbie replied

" Dave happened".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She hummed quietly, rocking herself back and forth. She had long ago stopped crying and this was now how she comforted herself. Her stomach growled, but she stayed in her place continuing to rock.

If her loved ones saw her now she would be unrecognizable to them. Her hair was short and dirty and her eyes were big and fearful.

She choked back a sob, She wanted to go home. But still she couldn't move.

He held her hand tightly spinning themselves around wildly and laughter filled the air 

"_Stop"_

_His grip on her hands tightened and he spun them around faster._

_He laughed, " Make me"_

_The world around her became more of a blur, she was spinning faster and faster then suddenly they crashed onto the lawn in a heap, the word still spinning._

_He some how managed to crawl over to her, he grinned " Again"_

_She shook her head, " I feel sick"_

"_Again" he repeated more determined_

_She sighed and let him pull her up, her legs gave way and she fell back onto the grass and he laughed._

TBC

A/n: Thank you Lozzy even though it's short I hoped you liked this chapter as much as the first. I'll try to update again soon.

Merry Christmas all

Xx Sara


	3. Stolen Innocence

**Coming out of the shadows**

**Part 3**

**Stolen Innocence**

Kim couldn't believe everything he had heard. The girl he had last seen when he left the bay, was confident, gutsy and strong, she was sweet but you could sense when you came in contact with her, she wasn't one to let anyone walk all over her.

Not that he could say he knew her very well, mostly she was just the younger annoying sister of his best mate. But yet he couldn't help but care, He had lived with the Hunter's briefly and considered them like family.

It was hard for him to imagine Matilda getting mixed up with the wrong group of people. When he first met her, she was snobby and posh, and beachy people were considered slobs. But as she grew, she matured. And according to Robbie, when she met Ric Dalby was when she completely changed.

She had sudden compassion and a connection with the troubled teen, and surprisingly they struck up a strong friendship, which turned into a whirlwind romance.

That was until almost a year later when he broke it up with her.

"She was devastated" Robbie's words echoed.

"She lost it, was cranky and mopey for months, and when we all finally had had enough mum told her to get over it, that's when she went off the rails, Dave latched onto her like prey and she got mixed up in his group, she lost all her self worth, and somehow my little sister's innocence was stolen, she went away for days at a time and twice came home drunk"

Robbie had shaken his head and looked somewhat sympathetically at Kim

"You've come home and I've dragged you into this nightmare"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was dark as she crawled around on her hands and knees desperately searched for something, anything that could help her, she was near the bed, she stuck her hand under there and screamed as what could only be a mouse ran past her, now breathing hard her hands caught onto something metal she lifted it up and her eyes widened in shock.

It was her mobile.

TBC 

**_A/n: Thanks _****_canadian-dancer_****_ for the review I'm so glad you like this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


	4. Help me

**Shadows **

**Part 4 **

**Help Me**

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two young men as they walked towards Robbie and Tasha's house.

He didn't know what it was like to have siblings, so Kim could only imagine what Rob and his family were going through.

The silence was soon broken when a an overly excited Tash rushed towards them,

"Kim"! She squealed in a very unlike Tash way.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, he look to Robbie confusedly; he in turn mouthed 'hormones'

Kim nodded and wrapped his arms around the smaller girl; it was good to see his friend after so long.

"It's good to see you too" he laughed, temporality forgetting the situation with Matilda "But I do need my air supply"

Tash pulled away and smiled apologetically and instead grabbed onto his arm, pulling him gently

"Come on inside"

Kim looked back to Robbie pleading him not to leave him alone to long with the pregnant Tash.

Robbie grinned and grabbed his mobile as it rang, he held up his index finger indicating he would only be a moment.

"Hello"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nervously she dug her nails into her arm as the phone rung, her heart was racing.

"Hello" said the voice on the other end

"Robbie" she rasped

"Hello" the voice repeated obviously not hearing her

"Robbie, Robbie it's me"

"Hello is anyone there"?

"Robbie"

"Ok I'm going to hang up now," he said sarcastically

"ROBBIE" she screamed as the line went dead.

_She was running and he was hot on her heels, panting hard and eyes welling with tears as her bare feet hit the scorching cement. Running used to be free, but now she was running where there was no destination, running, where there was no escape._

_She was running, but would forever be trapped._

_His hand latched on to her singlet and he pulled her back against his chest._

"_I've got ya" and I'm never letting you go"_

She punched in the number again and just as the phone had begun to ring her phone switched off.

She pushed the button half a dozen times trying to get it back on, the battery was dead. She threw the phone across the room. As the front door opened and footsteps approached.

"Help me" she sobbed

TBC

A/n: Thanks for the review Lozzy. I'm glad you like the story , I was worried the plot with Matilda wouldn't work , but has so far :) hopefully I won't get writers block :P

More coming soon!


	5. Escape

**_Coming out of the shadows_**

_**Part 5**_

_**Escape**_

Matilda held her breath as the footsteps approached. Her hands started to shake and soon her whole body followed.

She flinched as the footsteps passed her and switched on the light.

From her spot under the table she could see the feet approaching her once more.

They paused and Matilda let out a cry.

She could see the shadow bending over; a hand on the frayed tablecloth and then Suddenly it was lifted up and Matilda was met with an unfamiliar face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tash sighed in frustration and threw the book of baby names down. Robbie and Kim who were watching football in the living room, looked up when they heard the bang

"Something wrong Tash"?

Tash rolled her eyes "Oh no nothing wrong, nothing expect that you have the TV up at full volume"

Kim looked surprised " Tash the volume isn't even up half way"

Robbie shot him a look of warning and quickly reached for the remote, turning it down.

"Is that Better"? He asked soothingly

"Yes" nodded a satisfied Tash.

After 5 minutes of silence, Tasha groaned.

"Robbie"

Robbie looked up "Yes my love"

"The fridge"

Robbie's brow furrowed, "I closed it"

Tasha rolled her eyes " Can't you hear that"?

"Hear what"?

"It's making that moaning noise again"

Kim shook with silent laugher

"Robbie I thought you fixed it"

"I did"

"Well it's still making that noise"

"I wonder why" Mutter Kim

Robbie hit his friend on the arm

Then his got an idea " How about Kim takes a look at it.

A look of horror appeared on Kim's face and Robbie smirked.

"That's a great idea Rob"

Tasha stood up and walked toward the kitchen "Come on Kim"

Kim looked at Robbie " I'll get you back for this"

Robbie grinned, "Good luck mate pregnant women are very unpredictable"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well what do we have hear"? Asked the older man, smiling.

Matilda even though somewhat relieved it wasn't Dave cringed when the old man reached out his wrinkly hand to her.

She jumped out off under the table, her back against the hard wall.

The man made his round toward her.

"What do you want"?

The old man paused "This is my caravan love"

He reached out his hand toward her and Matilda sobbed.

"I just want to help you"

Suddenly the old man before her disappeared and Dave was before her.

"I just want to help you"

Matilda screamed and seeing her chance shot past him and was out the door running.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It has been an hour since Kim and Tash had ventured into the Kitchen.

Deciding that Kim had suffered enough Robbie stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

Kim was sitting at the table with his head in his hands looked up as Robbie entered.

"Where's Tash"?

"Behind the fridge"

Hearing her name Tash stepped out and Robbie burst out laughing.

Tasha had black grease all over her face

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you"

Tasha pulled out a long curved piece of metal.

"We need a new fridge"

Robbie took in a deep breath

"Tash what happened"?

Tasha accusingly pointed her finger at Kim "Ask Him"

Robbie rubbed his eyes trying extremely hard to remain calm.

"He wasn't hear when the toaster broke last week and the microwave the week before"

Tasha's face turned red 'Are you insinuating that I'm breaking the home appliances"?

"No No" replied Robbie Hastily

"I'm just trying to figure how what happened"

Tasha's eyes teared up

"I don't know what happened"

Robbie sighed and walked over and hugged Tash "It's alright, why don't you go get yourself cleaned up"

Tasha nodded and made her way to the bathroom.

Kim stood up " It's like she's a different person, I don't know how you put up with it.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, this is the first and last pregnancy, from now on we're adopting"

Kim laughed and reached out to Robs now beeping mobile.

"Your mobiles going flat"

Robbie reached out and took the phone

"And it has a missed call…" he paused and stared at his phone in shock as he saw who's call he had missed, piecing it together he realized the call he had received before was also from the same person.

Kim sensing something stood up and walked over to Rob.

"Who was it"?

Robbie who was still wide eyed replied "Matilda"

TBC

A/n: Thanks for the review Loz :) hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Rescue

**_A/n : Thanks for the reviews guys,they encouraged me to write this chapter :)_**

****

**_ Coming out of the shadows_**

_** Part 6 : Rescue**_

This wasn't how Kim Hyde had pictured his first day to be like back in good old Summer Bay. He had imagined it to be a relaxing day at the beach and maybe a barbecued lunch. But it was anything but relaxed, now he and Robbie were on their way to the police station. Hoping that they might be able to track Matilda's call. No that he minded the main thing was to get Maddie home safe and sound. It's just seemed all so surreal.

Jack Holden was the one to look up from his place at the desk to see his stepbrother walk in.

"I was just about to call you, come with me"

He nodded and smiled to Kim politely as they walked into Jacks office, he gestured for them to take a seat.

"Dave's body was discovered early this morning by an old man in Hunter's Valley, Dead from a drug overdose"

Robbie rubbed his forehead and couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that they creep was gone.

"We have fears that He may have drugged Maddie Phillip Hopkins discovered a girl fitting Maddie's description in an abandoned van 35 minutes outside of Hunter Valley, He said she was frightened and was crying and screaming at him".

Robbie tried to remain calm.

"She rang my phone twice"

He handed the Phone to Jack.

"How long were you on the phone?"

Robbie shrugged "A minute and a bit, I thought it was a prank"

Jack nodded " Well we have Rescue out there looking for her "

Robbie looked up "I want to go "

"Rob"

"Jack I have to she's my sister and if she is in a bad way don't you think it would be better if She saw one of us"

"I agree with Rob, the more people out there looking the quicker we find her"

Robbie shot Kim a grateful look.

"Ok" Jack relented

"We'll go as soon as I make a call to Dad and Beth"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

His breath was on her neck, his hand reaching out to her. She used all the energy she had left to go faster.

The tress reached out to grab her as she ran by them. She was trapped, everywhere were trees and there didn't seem to be a break in them anywhere. She keeps running failing to notice the cuts now on her feet from the hard rock underneath.

"MATILDA "

She stops dead in her tracks and sobs

"Leave me alone" she screams

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"MATILDA"

Both Robbie and Kim yelled out. Both of their voices hoarse from yelling for the past 30 minuets.

Robbie squinted hard trying to see clear of where he was going. He had been in such a rush when he had left the house he had forgotten to put on his glasses back on.

"You right mate"? Asked Kim.

"Yes"

10 minutes went by and Robbie feeling the strain of stress sat down, he was tired, down hearted and very frustrated.

Kim turned to Robbie

"I'm ok it's just the heat is getting to me"

Kim nodded and offered him his drink bottle.

"Thanks"

"MATILDA"

Kim was only rewarded with his echo and he sighed, Soon it would be dark and he hated the idea of leaving Matilda out here on her own for the night.

He looked at Robbie. It was almost time to start walking back. Knowing Robbie he would want stay out here all night searching for her. Kim decided to wait a few extra minutes.

Kim's ear pricked up when he heard what he thought was a cry.

"Did you hear that"?

Robbie sat silent for a moment and shook his head.

Then it happened again and this time Robbie stood up obviously hearing it.

"MADDIE"

This time there was a reply but not the one they expected.

"Don't touch me," screamed Matilda's voice.

Robbie and Kim were both running in the direction of Maddie's cry

What they saw next left Kim standing dead in his tracks. That girl couldn't be Matilda. She had torn clothes, her hair was cut and jagged around her ears. Here eyes were red from crying and open wide with fear.

Robbie ran to his sister who immediately started punching him and crying.

"Go away" she cried.

"Maddie It's me" soothed Robbie "Your ok now"

Her fist met his eye and Robbie yelped in pain.

Kim was shaken out of his thoughts and rushed to them both.

"She doesn't know who I am " he said helplessly "She thinks I'm going to hurt her " Said Robbie , tears in his eyes.

TBC


	7. Familiar face

**_ Coming out of the shadows._**

_** Part 7**_

_** Familiar face.**_

Her breath caught in her throat as he approached her and threw his arms around her.

Sometimes his nicer side was even scarier because she never knew what was coming.

She put her face in her hands and sobbed, "Go away"

"Maddie it's me your ok now"

He patted her shoulder reassuringly and she threw a punch

As she got up and ran she crashed into another hard body and she collapsed into the strangers arms no longer able to continue. Her fight had come to an end.

Kim wasn't sure what to do. Robbie had moved away from his sister and watched his sister, with anger building up inside of him as she sat before him broken.

" She doesn't know who I am, she thinks I'm going to hurt her"

Kim rushed toward them as he saw her getting up, ready to run.

Luckily she hadn't seen him yet and he caught her small frame easily in his arms.

She let out a loud shrill scream and was silent.

"Maddie"

He was met with whimpers and he rubbed her back but stopped when she tensed.

"Matilda" he responded softly "its Kim"

Slowly her head moved away from his chest, her eyes looking up and locking onto his.

She was silent for a few moments as realization dawned in her eyes.

"Kim"? She managed to get out just before her knees buckled and her world went black.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

She awoke to see his face staring intently at her "Maddie"?

Kim stared at the young woman in the hospital bed, her eyes were glazed

She started to thrash uncontrollably thinking it was him. Kim reached out and took her shaking form

"Matilda your ok"

Her vision clearer she focused her eyes on Kim, and fell back onto the pillow, crying silently.

He took her smaller hand in his

" Your in the hospital, Robbie's here, His calling your mum, your safe now"

This only caused Matilda to burst out into loud sobs, right at the moment Robbie walked into the room, he rushed over to his sister and held out his arms.

His glasses now back on; she recognized him this time and willingly fell into his arms.

"Sshh, it's alright, everything's going to be fine," he said soothingly, rubbing her back.

Matilda clung to him, as long as Derek was out there he would still look for her, she would never be safe.

A/n : I know this is short, but it seemed perfect to end it here. Will update as soon as I can, thanks for reading guys :)

TBC 


	8. Hiding away

**_Coming out of the shadows_**

_**Part 8**_

_**Hiding away.**_

2 weeks had past and much to the dismay of Matilda her family and friends had settled back into their stress free lives that they had previously left when she had gone missing.

However for herself she still felt like a small and afraid little girl.

Beth Hunter walked into the living room to see her youngest daughter curled up on the couch. "Love I need to pop down to the diner for an hour or two, Irene has to leave a little earlier today so I'm going to cover for her"

"Ok"

"You know" Said Beth in a concerned way "You could always come with me"

"No that's ok," said Matilda looking down at the remote control "A movie I've been wanting to see is coming on soon"

"Well we could tape it"

Matilda forced out a laugh "Only Tony can get the darn vcr to work, you know that"

Beth nodded "its just love you haven't left the house since you came back, and there's no need to be afraid" Matilda raised a brow at this" "Not that I'm saying you are Matilda its just when you went down to the police station last week for questioning they told you that Dave was nowhere to be found and it was highly likely he'd fled the state and possibly the country, people are starting to wonder where you are. I know Cassie and Ric would love to see you, why don't you pop round for a visit"

Matilda sunk down "Not today mum"

Beth sighed giving up "Alright then I'll be home soon sweetheart"

Only receiving a nod in reply Beth left _Mayb_e_ I can get Tash and Rob to come round for a visit and to take her out._

After hearing the door click shut Matilda hopped off of the lounge and rushed to lock and bolt all the doors, and then shut all the windows.

She sat down leaning against the front door and started to breathe in and out slowly to keep calm. Although she had led her family to believe she was ok, She wasn't. She didn't want to scare them, but she knew Dave was out there and waiting for the right time when he would come to get her, and even though he never did find out where she lived, he would find out, Dave could find out anything.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Robbie Hunter held Tasha's hand and with his other hand held her rather large bag, containing Two large bottles of water and oddly enough the back part of the fridge, which she insisted she hold onto incase she bumped into someone at the hospital who knew anything about fridges, He grimaced as he helped Tash into the car, dropping the bag on the floor beside her feet, All the while having his mobile resting between his ear and shoulder.

"It would only be for an hour or two just till my shift is finished"

"I wish I could Mum, But Tash has an appointment at the hospital"

"Oh right I forgot, that's alright Rob"

Sensing his Mum's concern he suggested Kim.

"Oh If he wouldn't mind Rob, I'd really appreciate it, I'm worried about her she's been cooped up in that house for too long, and the longer she stays there the harder it will be for her when she does have to leave"

"I'll give him a ring"

"Wonderful, thank him for me"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A knock on the door awoke Matilda from her daze.

Another knock sounded and Matilda jumped up.

She backed away silently and held her breath. 5 minutes of insistent knocking and Kim started to look around the front of the house.

_Maybe she decided to go out. _He walked around to the side of the house, all the windows were shut. He shrugged and turned to walk back the other way when he heard a loud crash and yelp inside of the house. Running round to the front he knocked on the door louder.

Matilda hopped up and down holding her foot in pain as she stared down at the broken glass she silently started to shake as the knocks on the door became louder.

"Matilda!"

She held back a scream, he was here. She turned in the opposite direction to run for the phone, when another piece of broken glass cut into her foot she screamed and fell to the floor.

Kim having heard the scream looked around frantically to find something he could break the door open with, seeing Mrs. Hunter's pot plant still in place, he lifted it up and relief washed over him as he saw the familiar silver key sitting under it. Grabbing it, he fumbled with it and opened the door.

He hurried inside and ran straight through the lying room "Matilda"!

Hearing a cry of pain he found the younger girl sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

He rushed to her side and saw the pieces of glass embedded in her foot; he placed his hand softly on her shoulder "Maddie"?

Looking up Matilda let out a cry of relief and wrapped her arms around him

"Sssh it's ok" he soothed, rubbing her back

"I thought you were him" she cried, "I thought your were him coming back to get me".

He helped his younger friend up, and careful not to tread on the glass himself he made his way to the living room lounge, where he helped her sit down.

He looked at her foot, "its in pretty deep, I think we better get you to hospital"

"No"

Kim looked up "Maddie you have to"

She shook her head "They weren't big pieces"

"Which makes them harder to get out, especially when in so deep"

Matilda shrugged trying to make light of it "Couldn't you try "?

Kim looked at her in shock "Maddie you can't be serious"

"Really it's no more different then a splinter, please Kim " She pleaded "I promise to go if you can't, but couldn't you just try"

he sighed "Fine, where's your Mum's sewing box"?

_**TBC**_

**_A/n Thanks for reading :)_**


	9. Trust comes before help

**Coming out of the shadows**

**Chapter 9**

**Trust comes before help**

Kim tried hard not to flinch as he inserted the sewing needle just under the skin to try and probe out the second piece of glass.

He quickly glanced at Matilda, who now had her head back against the pillows, her eyes closed tightly. After a few intense minutes, Kim gently removed the needle and turned to face a bewildered Matilda

"Did you get it"? She asked hopefully.

Kim shook his head and bit his lip "I think I may have caused it to go in deeper"

Matilda frowned "But you got the first piece out" she replied, starting to feel anxious.

"I know that was just lucky, you're going to have to go to the hospital Maddy"

"No" she answered stubbornly.

"Matilda even if I did get it out you should still go anyway, I could have missed some of it, or it could end up infected".

Matilda sat up "It's fine, I'm ok"

Kim's eyes widened as he watched her stand up.

Her face grimaced in pain as she started to walk around.

He stood up and grabbed Matilda's arm

Her eyes filled with tears

"I won't go"

Kim sighed, he couldn't force her to go, but he couldn't leave her like this either, he guided her over to the couch, there was only one other thing he could do.

He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Before Kim let Rachel into see Matilda he explained the situation to her.

Rachel nodded her head in understanding. "The way Matilda is re acting to what's happened isn't uncommon, I can only imagine how hard and frustrating it must be for those around her, but all we can do is be patient and reassuring"

Kim Scratched his head, he indeed did feel helpless, imagine how Tony and Beth must be feeling?

"It might be good if you spoke to Tony and Beth"

Rachel smiled " Of course, come on lead me to the patient"

When Rachel entered the house a look of relief washed over Matilda's face.

"Hello Matilda" Rachel gently sat down on he couch beside her. She quickly examined Matilda's foot, after a few moments she looked up and gave Matilda a reassuring smile.

" It's not to bad, I can fix this for you in a minute" She reached into her kit and pulled out a long skinny instrument as well as gloves. "Now all I need you to do is keep still and relax for me, ok"?

Matilda nodded.

Kim turned his head the other way as Rachel went about the task, he grimaced each and every time Matilda let out a sharp gasp, and couldn't help but feel glad that it wasn't him.

After what seemed like a few long minutes Rachel announced she was finished. She then cleaned and bandaged Matilda's foot.

"It's such a nice day outside, would you like to join me for a walk along the beach"? Rachel asked kindly.

Matilda felt herself tense at the thought, but before she could answer Rachel's beeper went off.

She smiled and let out a sigh " Hold that thought" she stood up, grabbing her mobile. "I won't be a sec"

Kim walked back over to the couch " you know it might be nice to take a walk" he encouraged.

Matilda sighed, with both Rachel and Kim trying to help her, she didn't have much of a chance of winning the battle.

Kim Sat beside her.

"I know you're scared" he whispered gently.

"But your ok, your safe now and none of us will let anything harm you again"

Matilda stared into his hazel eyes and let out a shaky breath.

Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she could feel her eyes beginning to water.

She wanted to get out, the whole time she was gone she wanted out, and the time she was back, she had wanted to get out, but she couldn't Daniel was always there, gripping onto her and controlling her every move, and somehow he still managed to have a hold on her, even though he was gone it felt like he had never left.

"I want to" she whispered "It's just I can't"

Kim wasn't sure how to respond to this. If it with any other person in any other circumstance he may of felt frustrated, but all he had to do was look into Matilda's haunted eyes and he knew there was much more that had happened than she had let on.

She needed to talk to someone, learn to trust them before she could accept any help.

And if he could he'd be that person, all he knew was that he wanted to try.

A/n: Well there's another chapter, not to sure if I'm happy with this one, let me know what you think.

Thanks to those who reviewed, Lozzy and Catwoman. Your reviews were both so nice and encouraging :D thanks

**TBC**


End file.
